


Being Right, Being Wrong

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [21]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, It's either the Romulans or Somebody Else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Kira and Ezri get interrupted on their date, but it's okay - they both know how to handle it.





	Being Right, Being Wrong

It was something she had come to expect from her girlfriend, so she was not surprised by Ezri's smart and tart comeback to the unruffled bigotry of the Romulans. They tried to hide their offended shock, but Kira did not hold back the smirk that flies across her face.

Ezri gave her the matching smirk as the Romulans stormed off and left them alone on their date. 

Like Kira had asked for – politely! - at the beginning of this wholly unnecessary altercation.

“I can toss them in a holding cell for the night,” Odo offered, clearly having snuck behind them at some point. Or maybe Odo had been there the entire time, just disguised as a pillar or a Galinese rat or something.

“That won't be necessary, Constable,” Kira replied easily. 

“But thank you, Odo, we appreciate it,” Ezri assured him as she took her girlfriend's hand on the table. Odo nodded and stalked off, looking like he might harass the Romulans anyway. 

“We do,” Kira repeated softly, watching him leave with a look of obvious love in her eyes. Odo was the best version of a best friend anyone could ever ask for. Besides maybe Ben. 

Jadzia had always thought Kira would end up with Odo.

Ezri was quite happy Jadzia had been proved wrong.


End file.
